The Purple Dress
by Zagury
Summary: Ginny can barely handle it when someone tells her she has a pretty face, but when Luna says, “You’re beautiful today,” she stumbles in her tracks and her cheeks look like the apples that Luna always carries around in her bag.


Ginny had long ago decided that Luna always had the most wonderfully perfect things to say. It was jut that Ginny sometimes had a hard time trying to keep up with everything.

It wasn't that what Luna says wasn't interesting or hard to follow; no, it was just that Luna is so blunt and simple that it really took her by surprise. Ginny can barely handle it when someone tells her she has a pretty face, but when Luna says, "You're beautiful today," she stumbles in her tracks and her cheeks looks like the apples that Luna always carries around in her bag.

Most of the time, Ginny wishes she could find something to say that would make Luna's stomach swell with happiness like hers often does when the blonde was around, but she can't ever think of just the right words. So most of the time, Ginny uses her touch to say what she wants to say. And most of the time, that seems to suffice.

Like when Luna found Ginny at the Leaky Cauldron one day last March and Ginny had just broken things off with her latest boyfriend, losing herself in some of the firewhiskey and Luna had rescued her. Luna had taken her to her flat and made her tea, put her in bed and closed the window blinds. Luna had taken her home and slept in her bed. And Ginny had never liked waking up to burnt toast more than she had liked it that morning.

"_Thanks for this," Ginny had said, gesturing to her feast of a breakfast—Luna's own recipe of pancakes (Ginny didn't care if they were a bit runny) and her freshly made orange juice. Ginny liked that Luna added a pinch of sugar to everything._

"_You need it." Luna had said simply, and it was right. She was right. So Ginny had leaned over the table and put her hand on the back of Luna's neck so she could pull her forward and kiss her full on the lips in the way that teenagers always did. _

But Ginny knew in the back of her mind that they didn't feel like teenagers just then.

There was a day in June, after Ginny had gone home with a girl she'd met at the bar and still made the stupid decision to work the next day, when Luna had showed up in her office after Ginny had gone for lunch. Ginny still can't remember a day when Luna had made her happier because the blonde had brought her nothing more than a chocolate frog.

"You're a life saver," Ginny had said with a sigh, flopping down into the chair behind her desk and pulling the gold wrapping off her treasure. "This day would have gone to total shit without you."

"_I know you better than you think I do." Luna had told her with a quip in her voice. She smiled at the red head and played with the end of her skirt, tugging on the fabric and tracing over the patterns._

_And Ginny thought that Luna deserved _something_ for all of her trouble, so she pulled the blonde into her lap and tangled her hands in her hair as she kissed her for the third time in her life. When Luna sighed happily into her mouth, Ginny thought that it was the sweetest noise she had ever heard._

Ginny smiles when she thinks of Luna, which means she smiles when she thinks of the moon or the sun, she smiles when she thinks of the colour yellow and she smiles when she thinks of chocolate frogs on bad days. (But the thought of just Luna was forever lingering, so Ginny is usually always smiling.)

"Why are you in such a good mood today?" Luna asks her as she walks into the room. She startles Ginny but gives her a wink as she sets her bag down on one of the boxes—Ginny is working for George today, taking stock in the back room for him.

"No reason," Ginny replies, pulling her bangs out of her eyes and taking Luna in: she's wearing a faded purple dress and shoes so worn down that they should probably be condemned, but Luna's toes flex cheerily within them so they mustn't mind it too much. Her hair is caught up by two pencils, hardly keeping the strands in the right way (but Luna never did things the "right" way so Ginny cast this small detail aside) and her radish earrings dangle and glint against the sunlight that the one window lets into the room.

Luna grins and says, "You're always happy for a reason." No one knew her like Luna did.

Ginny isn't quite sure what she's supposed to say to that so she puts down her clipboard and tucks her wand into her jeans before she steps forward and tugs on Luna's dress. Luna's eyes sparkle and the blonde leans up just a little to meet Ginny's lips in a hello.

Ginny's hands fall onto Luna's forearms, tugging them so that the other girl's hands rest on her neck and Ginny's own hands are free to explore everything that is Luna. She pulls on the purple dress, finding the loose niches and Luna's lips curve into a wider grin, her tongue plunging into her mouth. Ginny swallows Luna's squeak of surprise when she pushes her onto one of the boxes, holding her onto the crate and Ginny locks the door.

"Oh," Luna breathes.

Ginny pulls off the purple dress from Luna's thin, pale (perfect, amazing) frame, revealing her smooth belly and her lack of knickers. Ginny crushes their lips together again and her hands find their way up to the pencils—one is the colour of the sky and the other of daises—and she pulls them out, letting Luna's blonde hair cascade over her shoulders and down her back in one fluid, breathtaking moment.

Ginny thinks that she's never felt anything softer than Luna's skin, never felt anything so wonderful under her hands as she runs her palms slowly over the girl's ribs and Luna arches into her. Ginny's fingers ghost along Luna's thighs and can barely hear the small moans that Luna makes against her ear as her hands vice their grip on Ginny's blouse. Ginny kisses her collarbone and everything is becoming an act of worship, of praise; Ginny has never seen anything like Luna before, has never seen or heard or _felt _anything quite like this.

The clasp of Luna's bra is undone before the blonde has time to register what's happening and Ginny's hands are cupping her small (but oh so incredible) breasts. Ginny feels Luna becoming warmer and warmer, her breath hot against her neck and her legs wrapping around her middle, but the redhead still tweaks her thumbs over those peaked nipples and Luna stifles a cry, her mouth open against Ginny's shoulder.

Ginny kisses Luna's lips again, because kissing Luna has become one of her favourite past times and she knows that if there's anything Luna wants right now, it's to be kissed.

Ginny moves her hands down to Luna's thighs, pulling them apart just so and she slips a hand between. Luna's hands push on Ginny's shoulders but not in protest; her eyes squeeze shut, her teeth gripping her bottom lip and she can't breathe the right way. And her fingers flex madly when Ginny's find her spot and rub in those spectacular circles, when those long fingers start pulsing themselves and Luna can't think anymore.

Ginny kisses Luna temple and pushes her thighs apart again, the blonde's hands tangling her hair as she kisses her way down the pale, smooth body and her lips meet her fingers. And Luna's legs are nearly spastic when Ginny's warm tongue finds her center and she throws her head back, her face flushed and she's breathing so heavily that thinks her lungs might just burst from this pressure in her chest.

She feels hands, slow hands rubbing her shoulders when Luna's eyes open to the warm brown and she smiles. The redhead's fingers press themselves against Luna's lips and Luna presses the faintest of kisses there, leaving her mark forever. Ginny's lips twitch into a small smile and she kisses Luna just one more time before it's time to put back on her purple dress.


End file.
